Troublemakers watches dragon ball super the broly movie and gets grounded
My characters for my grounded series and scripts.png ivoson: great, the dragon ball super the broly movie comes on today, and i cannot watch it because i'm grounded. i know, i will go to my friends house to watch it. first, i will go to roger's house. so roger, are you watching dragon ball super the broly movie? roger: yes, i got grounded so i called some guard dogs to chew them up. guard dog 1: you are going to die! roger's mom: oh no, they are going to eat us! roger's dad: time to run for our lives! ivoson: oh no! your parents are here! roger's dad: roger, how dare you watch dragon ball super the broly movie and let the killer dogs kill us oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh you are grounded for the rest of the month! roger's mom: and ivoson, go home! ivoson: this is totally wonderful! plan b, go to benjamin broadway's house! hi benjamin broadway! benjamin broadway: hi ivoson! ivoson: are you watching dragon ball super the broly movie? benjamin broadway: yes, i got grounded so i tight my parents up in the kitchen! benjamin broadway's dad: oh no, it seems we can't get untied! benjamin broadway's mom: try harder. benjamin broadway's dad: yes we are free! ivoson: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, that part is so totally funny. oh come on! benjamin broadway's dad: ivoson, go home we need to ground benjamin broadway! benjamin broadway how dare you tie me and your mother up and watch dragon ball super the broly movie! benjamin broadway's mom: you are so grounded for 12 years, go to bed now! ivoson: new plan, which is plan c, go to uncle sam's house! hello uncle sam. uncle sam: hello ivoson. ivoson: are you watching dragon ball super the broly movie? uncle sam: yes, i got grounded so i lock my parents up the bathroom! uncle sam's mom: we are stuck here in pottyland, can you get an axe? uncle sam's dad: i wish, but the door is locked. how about this, we will break down the door in! uncle sam's mom: 3, 2, 1, 0! ivoson: are you kidding me? what is the matter with you! uncle sam's mom: ivoson go home, we are grounding uncle sam! uncle sam's dad: uncle sam, how dare you lock us up in the bathroom and watch dragon ball super the broly movie! uncle sam's mom: you are grounded for life! uncle sam's dad: go to your room right now! ivoson's dad: ivoson, how dare you went to roger's house, benjamin broadway's house, and uncle sam's house to watch dragon ball super the broly movie! oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded! ivoson's mom: go to bed now! Category:Grounded series